1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to an initialization signal generation device of a nonvolatile memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses are used in various electronic circuits. Among the semiconductor apparatuses, DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) may perform a function of storing data through communication with a processor. DRAM may include a memory cell having a capacitor, and stores data by charging and discharging the memory cell. However, DRAM has a volatile characteristic allowing for its data to be lost when power supply is cut off due to a leakage current of the capacitor. In order to make up for the shortcomings of DRAM, a variety of nonvolatile memory apparatuses capable of maintaining data stored therein even though its power supply is cut off has been developed.
The nonvolatile memory apparatuses may be classified into PRAM (Phase Change RAM), MRAM (Magnetic RAM), RRAM (Resistive RAM), and FRAM (Ferroelectric RAM) according to the types of memory cells. PRAM, MRAM, RRAM, and FRAM are next-generation memories which can be operated at high speed while having a nonvolatile characteristic. Among the nonvolatile memory apparatuses, the use of FLASH memory capable of storing large-volume data using a floating gate has continuously increased. The semiconductor apparatuses are operated by power received from an external device, for example, a power supply and/or power management integrated circuit (IC). When power is applied, the semiconductor apparatuses can detect the level of the power and generate an initialization signal for initializing internal circuits of the semiconductor apparatuses.